<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cake by Likelightinglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473838">Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass'>Likelightinglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sweet, Triad Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lily's birthday, and Severus is attempting to make her a cake. With James and Harry's "help".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Fics I've Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts">hippocrates460</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by some conversations with Hippocrates460, who is lovely and wonderful and my moon and stars, about a James/Severus/Lily triad and its potential for adorableness. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was in his kitchen, trying to remember whether he'd added the baking powder or the  baking soda to the bowl in front of him when he felt a tug on his trouser leg. He looked down, eyes following the little hand gripping the cloth to the toddler looking up at him.</p><p>"Da!" </p><p>The bramble of the boy’s wild black hair was a mess again, despite his attempts to brush it out this morning. Severus still wasn't used to being called 'Da', though he had been in his present situation for a while now, and he loved his family and the little boy more than life itself. He smiled at him despite being interrupted. </p><p>"Where's your father? He's supposed to be minding you."</p><p>Harry didn't answer, simply blinked his bright green eyes and raised his arms, waiting expectantly to be picked up. Severus rolled his eyes but obeyed immediately. The boy was impossible to resist, and he knew it. </p><p>Once Harry was pulled up, he immediately tried to reach for the baking chocolate on the countertop before being quickly manoeuvred away. "No Harry," Severus said mildly. "That's for the cake."</p><p>"My cake?" Harry exclaimed, grinning a gummy smile. "For Harry?"</p><p>"Not everything is for Harry," Severus grumbled, but kissed his forehead anyway. "Mummy's birthday cake. Do you want to help?"</p><p>Harry nodded excitedly, and tugged at Severus' long hair. He winced, and delicately unwound the strand from Harry's chubby hand. He'd been doing that a lot lately, using hair grabbing to signal his approval, as if he were a train conductor tugging on the horn.</p><p>"Oh, there's the little monster," a voice carried from the doorway to the kitchen. "Your son can smell chocolate half the house away, you know." </p><p>Severus scoffed, but leaned into the broad chest behind him as warm arms encircled him and Harry, and a quick kiss was pressed to the side of his face. The idea that both of Harry’s parents took every opportunity to remind Severus they felt Harry was ‘his son’ too still surprised him, and filled him with a level of joy he didn’t know was possible. He had a <i>son</i>. And a husband and a wife too. Since when did Severus get to have any nice things at all, let alone three?</p><p>"Is that for Lils?" James asked. "I thought we were doing something with raspberries?"</p><p>"Yes, James. A chocolate cake with raspberries on top." He gestured with his free hand to the ingredients scattered across the counter, including a basket of raspberries. "Have you forgotten your glasses?"</p><p>"Harry, why is your Da so grouchy?" James addressed Harry in a singsong voice, tightening his arms around Severus' waist. Severus attempted to continue his work on the cake despite having a giggling toddler clinging to his side and an irritating husband smacking wet kisses down along his jaw. "How can he be so grumpy when we love him so much?"</p><p>"James!" Severus reprimanded with what he hoped was a scolding tone. He attempted to wriggle out of his hold, but failed miserably, especially when a delighted Harry decided to follow his father's example and kiss his other cheek, slobbering nearly as much as James was. "I'm trying to work on the cake! Make yourself useful and either help me or watch Harry like you're supposed to."</p><p>James finally let Severus go, taking Harry and swinging him up to sit on his shoulders. An action Harry very much approved of, if the clapping and shriek of laughter were any indication. </p><p>Severus couldn't help but stare for a moment at the sight, his heart warm and full with the glow of love for both of them. If someone had told him that James, Lily and Harry Potter were going to be his family one day, he'd have had them carted off the Janus Thickney ward post haste. But here they were, smiling at him, his husband and son, as he made a birthday cake for his wife. He didn't think he'd ever get to be this happy. </p><p>“Now, Harry, we know it’s going to be a good cake, because we’ve got a potions master at the helm,” said James, watching as Severus added the milk, the eggs, the chocolate, double checking the recipe to be sure he hadn’t missed anything. Severus quirked a quick smile at the praise before covering it with a scoff.</p><p>“Not quite a master yet,” Severus replied, giving the mixture a final stir and then pouring it into the pan. </p><p>“Soon though! A few more weeks and an exam. You’ll smash it and your mastery will be signed and sealed.” James pressed a kiss to his hair, before allowing Harry to tumble down off his shoulders and back into his arms. “Da’s gonna let us lick the bowl now, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Severus said with a roll of his eyes. “Because you were <i>such</i> a big help.” He handed it over anyway, watching with amusement as the two ended up with chocolate cake batter all over their faces in the span of about three seconds. “Oh, honestly, James,” Severus said, summoning a flannel. “Which one of you is older? I forget, sometimes.” </p><p>Severus flicked his wand, and spelled the pan into the oven, setting a timer. James decided to ignore the flannel in favor of being a prat, since he practically tossed Harry into Severus’ arms, ensuring Severus would be equally smeared in cake batter when Harry reached out grubby hands at him. His efforts to avoid getting any mess on him were rendered futile when James suggested Harry, “give his Da a kiss”, and Severus scrunched up his face in annoyance as he was cheerfully assaulted by both of them. But of course, he didn’t try very hard to push the giggling Harry away, though James did get a bit of a kick.</p><p>“Having fun without me?”</p><p>The three glanced back to find Lily leaning up against the doorframe, an easy smile on her face and clear affection in her eyes.</p><p>“Mummy! We made cake!” Harry shouted from Severus’ arms.</p><p>“Yes, I can see that,” she replied with a laugh. She walked over to the trio and gathered Harry up in her arms, cleaning off his face and hands with the flannel. </p><p>“You’re home early,” Severus said. “We meant to have things ready for you when you got off work.”</p><p>“The girls took me out for a birthday lunch, and then I decided to take the rest of the day off. I missed my boys,” she said happily, kissing Harry’s forehead. She cast a gentle cleaning charm on Severus and then pulled him into a sweet kiss too, smiling against his lips.</p><p>“Hey, what about me?” James said with a pout, and she tossed the flannel at his face. </p><p>“Clean yourself up, I’m certain you're the one who started this.” She laughed and softened her words with a tug closer to her and Severus, pressing her lips to James’ cheek. </p><p>They stayed together in the kitchen as the cake finished baking, James helping to clean up the kitchen, Lily seated at the table, singing and playing with Harry, her feet up on the chair across from her. Severus removed the cake from the oven and set it to cool when the timer rang. He confirmed, a bit unhappily, that they were all still expected at the Evans’ house for dinner the next day, and that yes, Tuney and her idiot husband would be there, and that yes, Severus was expected to be nice. </p><p>“It’ll be good for Harry to see his cousin, though,” James said. “There aren’t enough children around for him to play with.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, there’s plenty of children around,” Severus said with a furrowed brow. “There’s the Longbottom boy, and a bushel of Weasleys. You’re always having someone ‘round for him.”</p><p>“Hmm, I think maybe that’s another hint about Harry not having any siblings,” Lily said, raising her eyebrow and sharing a look with Severus. </p><p>“Oh, is it?” Severus said, sending a pointed look to James. </p><p>James just shrugged, ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to look casual. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. But, wouldn’t it be nice to have another one?” he said, bouncing Harry up into his arms. He winked at Severus. “I can talk you through the process, if you’re not certain how it’s done?” he added, and Lily shouted a laugh and Severus snorted.</p><p>“We can talk about it after you’ve served me some birthday cake,” Lily said, sharing a <i>can you believe this one?</i> look with Severus. “I see icing and raspberries on the counter but not on the cake. Please correct this immediately,” she said, leaning back in her chair and waving her hand to command Severus with the motions of an orchestra conductor. </p><p>Severus laughed, and set to work. “You’re the birthday girl, love,” he said, opening up the carton, and tossing one in the direction of James’ mouth, which he caught easily, barking out a boisterous noise of triumph. At Lily's feigned outrage at being left out, he tossed one to her too. Harry laughed with delight, Lily smiled brightly at him, and Severus’ heart overflowed. </p><p>And all, Severus decided, was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did this come to be?  Is this some extreme AU? Did Severus go into hiding with the Potter's and then they all fell in love?  Where's Voldemort? What do the Marauders think of this? The answer is who cares, they are all adorable and in love now. Maybe Voldemort hauls himself out of the sewer to attack them on this very day, but there's so much love pouring out of the Potter-Evans-Snape household it actually just evaporates him before he can get to the door, killing him instantly. And Harry gets to grow up as a well loved child.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163396">Nighttime Interlude</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor">bleedcolor</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>